my secret bloodshed
by skullfairyred
Summary: have you ever thought about vampires whne you think about it there are three types 1st type is demon blood suckeres 2d type is cretures of the night with difrent eye color and type 3 is cretures of the night and blood suckers this is my side i am ravemn kurni and this is my secret bloodshed


MY SECRET

BLOODSHED

VAMPIRES WHEN YOU THINK ABOUT IT A LOT OF PEOPLE WOULD THINK BLOOD SUCKERS DEMONS CREATURES OF THE NIGHT ONLY HAFE OF THAT IS TRUE YOU SEE THERE ARE TWO SIDES OF A VAMPIRE THE SIDE THAT HAS DEMONS BLOOD SUCKERS AND THE OUTHER CRETURES OF THE NIGHT WITH EVREY EYE COLER YOU COULD THINK OF BUT DID YOU EVER THINK ABOUT THE ONES IN THE MIDDEL OF THAT THE BLOODSUCKERS CREATURES OF THE NIGHT BUT THAT AREN'T DEAMONS THAT IS THE SIDE IM ON THIS IS MY STORY.

RAVEN WAIT UP! SCARLET WHAT DO YOU WANT? I THOUGHT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO TALK TO ME I ASKED. YOU SEE SCARLET IS MY BEST FRIEND SHE KNOWS EVREYTHING ABOUT AND I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT HER. I WANTED TO TELL YOU ABOUT THE NEW STUDENT SCARLET SAID THIS ACTULY PERKED UP MY ATTITION. WE HAD A NEW STUDENT I DIDN'T THINK THERE WOULD BE ENEY MORE STUDENTS AFTER EVERYONE HEARD ABOUT SERINA AND HER JERK OF A POSEY I THOUGHT. WHY DO WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT AFTER THE INCADINT I ASKED SCARLET . BECAUSE HE IS FROME A LOUSIANA SAID SCARLET. OH I THOUGHT. WELL THANK YOU SCARLET BUT WHY DID YOU TELL ME THIS? I ASKJED HER.

WELL I THOUGHT YOU MIGHT LIKE HIM HE IS AFTER ALL YOUR KIND SHE SAID. WHAT THERES GOING TO BE ANOTHER VAMPIRE I MEAN I ALREDY HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE WEREWOLVS WHO SEEM TO BE TOTEL ASSES . WELL IT SEEMS THAT IM GOING TO HAVE A NEW EXPERENSE.

CHAPTER 2 MEETING THE NEW STUDENT.

STUDENTS BE QUIET MY TEACHER MRS. VALINTINE SAID SHE WAS BIENG A PAIN TODAY IT SEEMS WE HAVE A NEW STUDENT I HEARD HER SAY BUT I WAS PAYING MORE ATTION TO MY EMO MUSIC YEP THAT'S CORECT IM EMO NOT THE STERYOTIPE THOUGH I DON'T CUT MY SELF. I WAS IN THE MEDDIL OF LISTANING TO BRAKE BY THREE DAYS GRACE WHEN I HAERD SERINA SAY EWW HE HAS WHY TOO MANY TATOES AND HAS HES HAIR OVER HIS EYES. AFTER HERING THAT I ACTULY LOOKED TWORD THE TEACHER AND SAW A GUY PROBLY 6 FOOT SHORT BLACK HAIR WITH HIS BANGES COVERING HIS EYES HE LOOKED A LOT LIKE ME I MEAN WE HAD THE SAME HAIR COLER ACEPT MINE WAAS NATRUAL RAVEN BLACK AND I WAS ABOUT 6 FOOT I WAS 5 10 ENEYWAY THE ONLY DIFRENT THING WAS HE HAD SO MEANY TATOES AND NO LIP PIRCENS.

LATER THAT AFTER NONE I RAN INTO HIM I SAID I WAS SORRY BUT STILL HE ACTED LIKE A JERK A AGERT PERVETED JERK I SAID HE DOUSENT KNOW ME SO HE CANT BE THAT WAY AND ALL THE SUDDEN HE CAME DOWN ON ME. YOUR NAMES RAVEN YOU'RE A VAMPIRE YOU'RE THE MIDDEL CLASS YOUR MOTHER WAS THE HIGH CLASS SHE KILLED YOUR FATHER IN FRONT OF YOUR EYES AT THE AGE OF 11 YOU WERE ADOPTEDD BY YOUR UNCLE YOUR 17 YOU HAT THE HIGH CLASS

YOU WANT YOUR MOTHER DEAD IS THAT ENOUGH FOR YOU BYE.

LATER AT NIGHT .

I WAS DRANKING A GLASS OF BLOOD AND LOKING AT MY SWORD IN THE BACK OF MY BEDROOM HIDDEN IN THE CLOSET I WAS LOST IN THOUGHT. HOW DID HE KNOW ALL THAT ABOUT ME WHEN I KNOW NOTHING ABOUT HIM I SAID TO MYSELF I STOPED WHEN I HEAD A KNOCK ON MY BALCKANIY. ARE YOU GOING TO LET ME IN ITS FREZZING OUT HERE SAID BOY SAID. COME IN JUST BE QUIET MY UNCLE IS DOWNSTAIRS. SURE HE SAID AND BY THE WAY I DIDN'T TELL YOU MY NAME ITS Aaron. AND IM SORRY FOR ACTING LIKE THAT EARLYER I DIDN'T HAVE BLOOD THIS MORNING AND FOR LUNCH . ITS OK I SAID. ENEY WAY WHY ARE YOU HER- I WAS CUT OFF BY COLD LIPS ON MINE SUPRISINGLY I WAS KISSING BACK THEN ALL OF A SUDDEN I FOUND THAT HIS HAND WERE ON MY HIPS that's when I realized I had to stop him before anything happened when he took a breath I told him we couldn't go eneyfurther that I wouldn't have sex until I was married he left and told me he would pick me up in the morning I said ok

CHAPTER 3 revenge is best surved cold

THIS MORINING

WHEN I WENT OUTSIDE TO WAIT FOR THE BUS THERE WAS AARON WAITING FOR ME ON A MOTERCIYCLE WHEN WE GOT TO SCHOOL HE GAVE ME A KISS THEN EVERYONE STARTED SCREAMING AND Affter aaron went inside the school serina the school slut came and slapped me. She was lucky she didn't know I wasent human but she was about to find out.. after gym I ripped her purse up and made her clothes wet and put a note on it. It said hay slut this is payback for slaping me this morning bye bitch.

While it was lunch she spilled her lunch on me that made my anger spill over I called her a bitch a slut and tolled the whole school that she slept with her best friends boyfriend I then broke her nose and gave her a black eye.

chapter 4 mother found

it was early in the morning when I heard the news it said that a young woman was belived to be murdered thay cannot know for sure until thay take test but there was a large maskito bite thay said that thay think that the murdere was a young woman waring a black out fit and was a blond with red eyes that is when I relized it was my mother thay were talking about and she was nearby I finaly could use my sword for something the thing that made me boil over was that the woman who was dead was my best friend .

chapter 5 mother is dead and im all alone

a week after hearing the incident I was in a alayway with my boyfriend and my mother aaron was throne aginst the wall I checked his hart beat he wasent birthing and his hart stopped that made me so furiouse that I ran straight at my mother and tooke her head off a week later uncle tom pove on the news it seemed there was another murder a boy was found aginst the wall of the allwy way and a women nearby with her head chopped of the suspect is raven kurani she has short raven black hair and gold eyes.

Raven pove

Im raven kurni and this is my secret bloodshed.


End file.
